


Filter

by Yellow_Honey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, But good crying, Chan is a softy, Choking Kink, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minho is a huge tease, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, but they change that, didn't think of that until the end, don't feel like re-editing it, except for Chan and Minho, heavy on the worship, not in a relationship, very sensitive hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Honey/pseuds/Yellow_Honey
Summary: Where Hyunjin feels like he needs a filter to make himself look prettyChan teaches him otherwise (with the help of Minho)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Filter

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that you are all beautiful, do not let anyone tell you otherwise. People will hate on that beauty because they do not feel secure in theirselves. Don't pay any mind to those people. They feel jealous of the fact that not only do you have the looks but you also have the personality + smarts. They want to bring you down to make themselves feel just a little better. They don't have the confidence in themselves like you do - don't let them take that away from you.

**Hyunjin had just uploaded another photo on instagram....using an obvious filter** **.**

**Chan just couldn't understand why he felt the need to use such effects. He found the taller boy incredibly gorgeous, his natural beauty was like no other. His sparkly eyes, plump lips, and cute button nose . Everything about Hyunjin was attractive, that's what Chan felt - and quite frankly everyone else that looked at him as well. There was literally nobody else like Hyunjin, nobody could come close. Why did he use them? There was not one photo on his page that didn't have a filter. Chan intended to find out the reasoning behind this and he knew exactly where to go.**

**The practice room.**

**It's the only place where Hyunjin would be found at the end of the day. Chan opened up the door gently and peaked inside. Hyunjin was facing away from him, criticizing the pictures he had just taken. "They aren't coming out right! Why did I have to be so god ugly? What was I thinking posting that? I should just take it down. No one will like it anyways." Chan couldn't take it anymore and walked inside angrily "Hyunjin!" the taller almost dropped his device from the scare he had. Chan grabbed Hyunjin's phone and took it from him. "Hey! What're you doing? Give it back!" Chan ignored him and threw his phone on a table next to them. "How could you say something like that?" Hyunjin didn't answer, he already knew what he was referring too. "I just don't understand." Chan grabbed onto Hyunjin's wrist and dragged him closer to the wall. "I want you to listen to me. Don't speak until I'm finished." Hyunjin opens his mouth to reply but decided against it.**

**"How can you possibly call yourself ugly?" Chan turned Hyunjin towards the mirrors "you're absolutely beautiful Jinnie. It makes me sad that you don't see that." He couldn't help himself and kissed Hyunjin on the side of his neck. The boy shuttered at the feeling and closed his eyes. "Open them sweetie, I want you to look at yourself." Hyunjin groaned but did what Chan had asked. "I get upset when you post a picture and a filter is hiding everything that makes you...you." He left a small kiss behind Hyunjin' ear. "If I didn't know any better I would've thought that you were a filter because of how incredibly breathtaking you are." He looked in the mirror and locked eyes with Hyunjin. He could see that Hyunjin wasn't really believing his words. "Jin, I would never lie to you. You know that, right?" The said boy nodded "I think about you a lot. You fill up my brain completely to the point where I can't even write lyrics."**

**Hyunjin's eyes widened "but-" Chan shook his head "I'm not done talking love." Chan wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's slim waist and pulled him against his front. "You were probably going to ask about Minho. We're together but he feels the exact same as I do." Hyunjin was even more confused than before "He feels like someone as pretty as you should be more confident in yourself. He tells me that every time he comes back from practice with you." Hyunjin almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Minho had said that about him?_ "Does he touch you a lot? He says he does it purposely because he loves the way you submit to him when you're learning the movements." Chan could hear Hyunjin's breathing picking up. "Speak now Jinnie, I wanna hear what you have to say." Hyunjin took a deep breathe before trying to talk. "I just-" Chan trailed kisses up and down Hyunjin's neck, nipping the skin here and there. "I don't know how to feel" **

**"And why is that?" Hyunjin played with the end of his shirt nervously. "I've just felt this way for a long time" Chan clicked his tongue in annoyance "do you want me to show you how beautiful you are?" Chan's hand roamed down, one coming to rest on the slight bulge in Hyunjin's pants. " _Oh!"_ Hyunjin thrusted his hips up to try and create some kind of friction "Yes or no, Jinnie?" Hyunjin desperately yelled ' _yes'_ when he felt Chan move away. "I'll take care of you." Chan lead Hyunjin to the large couch in the room and pushed him down before climbing on top. "I just can't believe you're real." Chan threaded his fingers in Hyunjin's long hair then quickly leaned down to connect Jin's lips with his. It was literally Everything Chan was fantasizing about. His big pink lips around his felt absolutely like a dream. Chan pulled Hyunjin's shirt off and threw it behind them. "So fucking beautiful" Chan ran his hands up and down Hyunjin's sides "Right?" When Chan didn't receive a response he dove into the boys neck and sucked harshly. Luckily for him he found Hyunjin's sweet spot on the first try. Hyunjin moaned loudly "Th-his isn't okay. Min-n" **

**"It's more then okay"**

**Hyunjin's head jerked to the door, when Minho met his eyes he jumped and tried to move away from Chan but the boy had a really strong grip. "I- it's now what it looks like." Minho locked the doors then walked up to Chan and kissed him while still looking at Hyunjin "Hi baby." Minho smiled down at Chan "well...keep going. I want to watch" Chan didn't have to be told twice and went back to sucking on Hyunjin's neck. Minho dragged a chair up to them and sat with a large smirk on his face. He adjusted the chair so that he would be on Hyunjin's side. Chan then moved down to his pants, slipping them off. "You're okay with this?" Minho reached a hand out and ran It through Jin's hair. "We've wanted to do this for a long time." His grip tightened a little which revived a moan in response from Hyunjin. "What I'm not okay with is how you talk about yourself." Chan undressed himself except for his boxers. "You know I'm brutally honest, so when I say your body is such a fucking turn on I mean it." He let go of Hyunjin's hair and kissed his lips harshly, sticking his tongue into his mouth. Chan pulled down Hyunjin's underwear and smiled at the sight. "I don't think I'll ever get over you Hyunjin." He leaned down a licked a stripe up Hyunjin's cock. His eyes rolled back, his hands gripped the couch tightly. "I'm gonna stretch you alright?" Minho had a mischievous look on his face "I'll help you" He took Chan's fingers in his mouth and sucked. Hyunjin really felt like he could cum at the sight, Chan thrusted his fingers in and out of his boyfriends mouth before pulling them out.**

**He slowly worked a finger into Hyunjin, moving them back and forth "feel good, honey?" Hyunjin already felt overwhelmed "I -yes!" He reached over and grabbed onto Minho's hand, holding it tightly. "Is this your first time Jinnie?" he shook his head and looked up at Minho "I've used a dildo before but l-like this? No" Chan added a second finger and started moving them in a scissoring motion. Minho hummed as he watched Chan's fingers disappear into Hyunjin. Chan was about to add another finger when Minho stopped him "I don't think he deserves it" he grabbed Chan's wrist and pulled it out. Hyunjin cried out _'No!_ Please" Minho loved this, the begging? A complete turn on for him. He was more of a masochist in his and Chan's relationship. Guess it explains why Chan is a sub top and Minho a power bottom. **

**"Say it then." Hyunjin's mind was cloudy so it took him a minute to comprehend what Minho was asking for.** **"I love myself" Hyunjin couldn't make eye contact with the intimidating aura he was receiving from Minho. "Do you really? Or are you just saying that because you want Channie to fuck you with his fingers?" Chan worriedly looked at the taller "Min, I don't think-" Minho shut Chan up with a glare "answer me Jin, I'm getting impatient." Hyunjin shook his head "I do! I really do." Minho took a hold of the boys hair again, knowing that he liked it. "You do? What do you love about yourself? Tell me three different things that you love" Chan licked his lips at the sight, he pulled his underwear off to access his cock better.** ******Minho used his other hand to grip Hyunjin's dick, his unlubed hands working him with a slow pace. "Faster. _please!_ " Minho laughed loudly "That's not how this works Hyunjin. I'll reward you when you answer me, and Channie stop." his boyfriend was shamelessly jerking himself off, Chan whined as he placed his hands at his sides.**

 **"I love t-the birthmark under my l-left eye." Minho nodded encouragingly "keep going" Hyunjin sighed at Minho's wrist work, but it wasn't enough. "My personality" Minho sped up just a bit "What about it?" Hyunjin's back arched "I'm funny? I l-like to make people laugh." Chan couldn't help but smile from his words. Hyunjin was so precious. "last one Jin" Minho squeezed his hand in reassurance. "My fashion sense" Minho laughed loudly "that's true, you have a really good eye when it comes to fashion. "Guess you deserve your reward now." Hyunjin perked up excitedly "Calm down pup, gotta decide how we're doing this first." Minho turned to Chan and whispered a few words before getting up. He grabbed the table from the corner of the room then dragged it to the center "C'mere Jinnie" the said boy got up curiously "what're we- _0h!"_ Minho had grabbed him by the back of the neck and bent him over the table** ****

**Minho thrusted three fingers into Hyunjin - it hurt a bit but Hyunjin seemed to love the pain. "Such a pretty hole. I love the way it sucks my fingers in Jinnie." Hyunjin was already a mess so Minho's dirty talk just added fuel to the fire. "Want you to watch as we fuck you. See how pretty you look being wrecked. Would you like that pup?" A choked out ' _yes'_ was barely heard from Hyunjin. After a few more thrusts he motioned Chan over. Minho kneeled down and took Chan into his mouth, he sucked him long enough to get him wet before pulling off. "Go ahead baby" Chan immediately positioned himself, he lined the tip up then sheathed himself inside the bent over boy. Minho made sure Hyunjin was looking into the mirror "Look at that, Chan hasn't even started moving and you're already withering from pleasure. Do you see how irresistible you look right now Jin?"  
** ****

**Chan started to move slowly so Hyunjin could get used to it. "Fuck- you're so tight Jinnie." Minho laughed "He can't even speak. You like being Chan's little cocksleve?" Hyunjin could clearly see the way Chan was going in and out of him, he gripped the edge of the desk when he started to go faster. " _Channie - god, please!"_ Chan groaned, angling his hips to nail him in a better spot "You sound so damn beautiful. Keep being loud baby, I wanna hear you." Chan gripped Hyunjin's waist with one hand while the other was on the table to keep them steady. With each thrust Hyunjin could feel his tip brush across the cold table, he felt his knees starting to buckle. Hyunjin couldn't take it any longer "C-can I?" Minho laughed "I don't know, maybe you should hold it." Chan clicked his tongue "Minnie...don't tease him so much. Save it for another time babe." Minho rolled his eyes "you always ruin the fun Channie. Yes Jin, you can." With his permission he screamed out in release, spraying the table beneath him. **

**"Why don't you help Minho out, pup?" Hyunjin looked back at Chan with teary eyes. "Open your mouth honey, you'd like that right?" Hyunjin nodded frantically** **"Yes! I wan't it, please?" Minho reached a hand out to caress Hyunjin's face. He quickly got undressed and held his dick out for Hyunjin to reach. "Can't wait to see such pretty lips wrapped around my cock." Hyunjin, almost desperately, took Minho into his mouth. He hadn't noticed until now how much he loved being filled like this. When Minho realized Hyunjin wouldn't be able to move because of the way Chan was plowing into him, he took matters into his own hands. He gripped Hyunjin's hair in a makeshift ponytail then started to thrust into his mouth. "Just how I imagined, feels so good baby." Minho thrusted particularly deep this time and to his surprise - no gag reflex. "Jesus Jin, and I thought you couldn't get any better." Soon enough Chan's thrusts were getting sloppier "I'm close, do you want it inside?" Minho pulled off so Hyunjin could answer " _Y-yes_ " the overstimulation was starting to get to him. Minho pushed himself back into Hyunjins wet, hot mouth once he was done speaking. "Cum whenever you want to Channie. You've been a good boy" **

**It took about three more hard thrusts before Chan came inside of Hyunjin. " _Shit."_ Minho nodded approvingly, he continued using Hyunjin's mouth until he released as well. Hyunjin refused to let any of his cum go to waste and swallowed everything he could, only a few drops fell from his mouth to which Minho licked up. "You still hard baby?" Chan pulled him up so that he was laying on his back. "C'mere Min, you usually go for more than one round anyways." Minho happily took Chan's place and wrapped Hyunjin's legs around himself. "I guess dancers have a lot of stamina, huh?" Minho laughed "go get us a few towels or something, we should be done by time you come back." Chan used his shirt to wipe himself off then threw his hoodie on. Once he left Minho turned to Hyunjin. "My beautiful baby? You're doing so well" **

**Minho pushed his, now rock hard cock into Hyunjin's stretched hole. The feeling of being filled once again made Hyunjin sigh in content. "Fuck, Chan filled you up nicely" Minho moved at an even pace. He wasn't as long as Chan was but he was definitely thicker. Hyunjin tried to fight back his urges but lost after another minute of Minho's thrusting. He grabbed Minho's hand and brought it up to his neck. "Please?" Minho smirked "My pretty slut want's to be choked? You should've said so earlier pup" He squeezed tightly every here and there, Hyunjin gasped every time - definitely being pushed closer to the edge. "I'm close." Minho jerked Hyunjin off at the same time as his thrusts, they both ended up cumming at the same time. "You like being our cumdump pup?" Hyunjin nodded, too tired to speak.**

**Minho took a breathe before flipping Hyunjin back over and lapping at the cum leaking down his thighs. "T-too much" Hyunjin wanted to pull away but it felt so good at the same time. Tears came out of eyes from how good Minho's tongue felt. He had to grab the table tightly or else he would've collapsed on the floor. "Fuck. That's hot, too bad I'm too tired to get it up again." Minho pulled back from Hyunjin then used the back of his hand to wipe at his wet mouth. "I'm surprised you get it up at all, with your old age." Chan gasped "I'm only one year older than you!" Minho rolled his eyes and took the towels from him. He made quick work of wiping himself clean then took his time with Hyunjin. "Are you feeling okay honey?" Chan pushed Hyunjin's hair back that was sticking to his forehead. Minho got dressed while Chan helped Hyunjin out on his clothes. He hugged Hyunjin from behind while Minho came and hugged Hyunjin from the front. "You did such a good job pup, couldn't ask for anything better." He kissed his cheek lovingly**

**"Was this a one time thing?" Hyunjin asked quietly**

**Chan took a seat on the couch and pulled everyone with him. "Well Jinnie...we've been thinking about it for a while, and I know we did this all backwards..." They each grabbed one of Hyunjin's hands "just get to the point. Hyunjin, will you be our boyfriend?" A grin spread onto his face happily** **"Yes, I will"**

**"But next time...I get to top"**

**Author's Note:**

> I think it turned out pretty well!  
> What do you guys think?


End file.
